Bass Shagging
by Oni-Bass4
Summary: Murdoc is in the middle of playing, and shagging, his bass when 2D walks in and watches. What will happen when Murdoc notices this?  2DxMurdoc. M/M. Oneshot. Don't flame.


It was a rather normal day at Kong Studios. Well, as normal as it can get when there's a hord of zombies outside in the 'yard' and demons inhabiting almost every corner of the home of the famous band Gorillaz. The four had just finished rehersing some songs and left the recording studio to go about their business.

Russel was making cookies and little Noodle was helping. The singer, 2D, was in his room playing pong in his own little world while the demon bassist, Murdoc, was still in the recording studio playing his Flying V bass like a god. The volume was on full blast. The low, reverberating sounds of El Diablo could be heard as far as the kitchen where Noodle and Russel smiled. Hearing this was good, whenever Murdoc played after the rehersals, he was usually in a good mood.

2D got a bit distracted at the sounds and lost the game. He sighed, listining to Murdoc and smiled. He too knew this was good. Getting up, the azure haired man made his way to the carpark and into the lift. As soon as the doors opened, it was much louder. The singer wondered how the satanist could still hear. 2D opened the door to the recording studio slightly and peeked in, he didn't want to disturb is friend. The song the bassist was playing stoped and 2D shrunk back behind the door, thinking Muds saw him, but a few seconds later, it started up again.

He smiled and poked his head back in, looking over to the stage they set up to reherse on, he saw him. There Murdoc was, standing on top of it, shirt off, sweating like crazy, and moving around like he always did on stage, starting to fastly pluck the strings on one of the lowest notes which made a dark sound, and then made it even lower by taking his fingers off of the frets entirely. After a while, the singer noticed he knew this song. It was the beginning of Psycho by SOAD, one of Murdoc's favourite songs.

Then 2D blushed a little when Murdoc started humping El Diablo. Pretty soon, the bluenette noticed a big bulge in his best mate's pants and his face went entirely flushed. Then he heard it. A moan of pleasure from the bassist as he stoped shagging his bass and started grinding his trapped erection up and down the object's neck while still managing to play. Murdoc let his head fall back and moaned again.

2D sighed. "Ya look so sexy doin' tha'..." He mumbled absentmindedly. Then what he just said hit him full force in the face. 'Why did I say tha' He thought. As his mind worked through the question, he didn't notice Murdoc stop playing and look over to him. "Oi, what'er ya doing just standin' there like and idiot?" 2D looked up, startled and stuttered a response. "Um... I-I was jus' watchin' y-you."

Murdoc laughed and said "Yeah, an' what part did ya like? The playin'," the bassist noticed the slight bulge in the singers pants and grined, swiping his long toung over his sharp, green teeth. "...or... the shaggin'?" 2D looked down to where those mismached eyes gazed and blushed again. He saw he had gotten turned on. Muds chuckled lustfully and set El Diablo in its stand. He then jumped off the stage and stalked toward his singer. 2D started backing up and his back hit the wall. "M-Muds... please, w-what are ya doin'?" He said as Murdoc pinned his hands above his head and started to roughly kneed his arousal. "No... please stop! Murdoc!" He pleaded.

"Oh, come on, you wan' this. I know ya do..." Murdoc hissed into his ear. Honestly, 2D did. He did for a long time. But not like this, he did not want to be forced. As if the satanist read his mind, he stoped and said "Its no' like I'll rape yew... jus' play along and you'll be fine. Look, if it dosen' feel good, then I'll stop, m'kay?" The singer bit his lip and nodded. He felt Muds begin adding pressure again and this time, 2D liked it and moaned, blushing.

"Mmmm... good boy." After a while, Murdoc took his hands off the bluenettes pinned wrists and let him place his arms around his neck, feeling fingers run through his raven black hair and the singer's soft lips on his rough chapped ones. The older of the two wrapped his arms around the other, running a hand under his shirt and rubbing the small of his back suprisingly gently, while the other hand was placed on a sensual hip. Their bodies were pressed tightly togther and the room seemed to get warmer.

Their tongues probed each others mouths and both moaned into the kiss as Murdoc started grinding their hips, along with clothed erections, together. Eventually they had to break away for air and just stood there looking into eachothers eyes. The singer broke the gaze to look at the bulge in his friends pants and bit his lower lip in need. "Muds, could you maby... um," He stammered and to make his point clear, he put a finger through a belt loop on Murdoc's pants and pulled down slightly, exposing more of his hip. At this, the demon chuckled sadisticly and said "You'll hafta tell meh what ya wanna do." It seemed 2D always had too make his point clear to Muds. He got on his knees and started undoing the bassist's pants. "Getting a lil' eager there?" Murdoc laughed. The singer sighed and when finished with the fastnings, pulled out a hard and pre-come slick cock.

2D started to slowly run his hand up and down the thick member causing a moan to erupt from the satanist and soon put the head of it in his mouth. Placing a hand to the back of 2D's head, Murdoc pushed him down further but when the singer softly whined, he figured it was better to let 2D go at his own pace. Once the azure-haired man fit as much as Murdoc's cock he could manage inside his mouth, he began bobbing his head, lapping at the under-side of it and using his hand to get the rest he couldn't manage right then. Murdoc groaned as 2D took his mouth off of the length, flicked the tip with his toung and continued delivering the fellatio. The satanist felt a hot sensation start in his lower stomach and easily knew what was going to happen. "Nngh... I'm about ta cum!" He warned 2D.

The lanky man stopped and looked up at Muds. "Get up 'ere Dullard." Murdoc commanded. He did as he was told and stood up, looking his new lover in the eyes. Murdoc grinned. "Turn aroun' an' bend over." 2D blushed and sun around, hands flat against the wall and bent over. "Oh yeah," The demon said in a husky voice. "I'm gonna like this." He bent over the youth so their bodies were pressed togther again and started to undo his tight jeans. Once they were out of the way, he started teasing 2D by taking one hand and squeezing his arse, which made the singer pant at the action, before taking the other and trailing a finger down his happy trail and into his silk boxers. Murdoc felt the soft patch of blue hair and made his way down, just letting his fingers touch 2D's hard length before bringing them back up to the soft hair.

"Muds, stop teasin' meh. Hurry up, I-I need i' already." The bluenette begged making the demon grin and nod. 2D took his boxers off and stepped out of them, going back to his bent over position. Murdoc reached around and grabbed the singer's cock and started stroking him slowly. 2D moaned and bucked his hips. "Oh, fuck Muds... I need ya inside of meh now! Please, m'beggin' ya." He pleaded. The bassist just grinned and put his hand by the azure-haired man's mouth, forcing two of his fingers inside the warm cavity which made 2D choke slightly but he soon got the idea and started sucking, wetting the demon.

Once Murdoc thought his fingers wet enough, he placed one of them at his entrance before entering the tight hole. 2D winced, it didn't hurt as much as he expected until a second and third was placed inside of him, streaching him. Murdoc pushed his fingers in more and began moving them in and out. Liking them now, the singer moaned and writhed, rolling his hips at the sensation, both of their waiting erections growing. When the satanist deemed 2D ready, he warned him. "I'm goin' ta begin." 2D replied "O-Ok... go easy at first." Blushing at his own words.

Nodding, Murdoc pressed his cock up against the tight hole and began to enter him. 2D winced in pain again and gripped the walls hard. Once he was fully sheathed, he let his lover adjust until he heard the soft command of 'move'. And he did just that. Thrusting in and out, he began a fast stady rithym that 2D loved. Moaning and bending over as much as he could to get even more of Murdoc's thick cock inside of his ass. "Nngh... Fuck Muds. Fuck me harder... Faster... Deeper." Murdoc complied and thrust faster and harder, going deeper and brushing up against his prostate which made 2D scream. "Ah, ah, AH!" He moaned with every pound, some hitting his spot.

Murdoc stopped for a moment, making the singer whine, before starting up againg, not thrusting but gyrating his hips firmly upwards into the bluenette's hot ass, now hitting his spot every time. 2D's eyes widened when Muds started speaking and pumping his erection. "You're mine, ya understan' tha'? You belong ta me, an' only meh. I own you now, I own ya body an' soul. Ya will do wha' I say, got it?" The singer nodded and moaned. "Murdoc, m'gonna cum." Muds grinned. "Then do i'. Cum all ovah yerself like a good pet does." And with that, he did, screaming out Murdoc's name and releasing his seed all over himself and the wall as he felt Murdoc cum inside of his ass, a hot tingling sensation.

The demon pulled out of the younger and collapsed against the wall as 2D had just done. They sat side by side, panting, until they both looked at each other and smiled. 2D crawled over to Murdoc and into his lap, leaning on his chest and sighing. After a while, they both looked at each other and got up, getting their clothes back on and embracing in a warm, loving hold. Suddenly, 2D heard Murdoc sniff the air and break the hold. Running to the door, he looked back a his lover and said "I think the cookies are done." The singer giggled and they both made their way to the kitchen. When they got there, Russel smirked at the two and Noodle giggled. "What?" They both said. Russel chuckled and replied "I don't care what ya guys do in your spare time, just make shure we don't hear it. A'ight?" They both looked at each other and ran out of the kitchen, going back to the recording studio to clean up the sticky white substance that is leeking down the wall before anyone could see it.

A/N: Horrible ending, I know. Couldn't think of anything else and then I just rembered the 'Mysterious substance' was still on the wall. *Sigh* when will I learn?


End file.
